


Don't Say A Word

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Jackson Trevelyan: Don't Call Me That [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Trespasser DLC, cole opens his big fuckin mouth, we still love him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor's hand hurts. Cole notices. Dorian didn't know. Varric stays out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say A Word

“Your hand hurts, it’s pulling you apart” Cole says, stopping suddenly in the middle of the path ahead of you. You feel your heart freeze in your chest, no. No, you wanted to tell him yourself, not like this, not like this. Your stomach twists and knots itself into a ball as the rest of your party comprehends what Cole has let spill. Varric’s eyebrows have furrowed together in uncertainty or puzzlement  you can’t tell. You instinctively grab at the marked hand, pulling it closer to you and away from Dorian, afraid of what he might do.

Dorian had been walking beside you and stops as you reach Cole. He looks at you with confusion and horror. You’d spoken about the mark before, before Dorian left for Tevinter again and everything became so big for the Inquisition that you rarely had time to sit down and actually talk, even through letters and such. The two of you agreed that at that moment, the mark was fine and a way to deal with it would be found should the need arise. However, the need may have arose and you may have neglected to tell him about the pain originating in your hand. You can’t meet Dorian’s eyes and look away, just for a moment. Long enough for his fears to be confirmed and he chokes on his next words.

“Why didn’t you say something? I could’ve…I don’t know…Something!” he says grabbing your shoulder to make sure you look at him. There aren’t tears in his eyes, not yet.  You open your mouth to say something but he interrupts you.

“What about everyone else? Your advisers? Do they know anything about this?” His fear has turned to fury and his hands spark at the fingertips in his distressed state. you place your hands at his waist. You know you are supposed to be doing things right now but damn those things because you have to explain to him. You have to make things right because things are so dangerous right now. They’ve always been dangerous but you can’t let this wait until the mission is over.

“Cullen knows that it keeps me up at night, I expect he’s not spoken to the others about it. Darling, we talked about it, that something like this might happen sometime, you know we did. We just have to deal with it now. Whatever happens, I wouldn’t trade the years we’ve had together for anything. I love you,” You tell him, stressing that last part so he remembers it. That you didn’t mean for him to be out of the loop. You’d hoped to keep all of them out of the loop for as long as possible. Sadly, Cole had other ideas, whether he knew that he did or not.

“I knew you’d break my heart, you bloody bastard,” Dorian says, the rage and anger morphing into anguish, so quickly and so clearly readable on his face. You always had an easy time when it came to reading his emotions. He explained that in Tevinter they were deeply passionate about everything so long ago, and even after his parents schooled him in keeping a neutral face it could never stop him. You’d do anything to keep that face smiling, even rip open the Breach again with your own hands. Instead you pull him closer to you and wrap yourself around him. He burrows his face into your neck to hide his sob which has finally crawled up his throat. You tuck your face into Dorian’s shoulder, gripping him closer and fisting his robes in your grasp. In this position you end up making eye contact with Cole who has the decency to look ashamed at least.

“I made it hurt, I-” he starts but then you cut off his apologies.

“Cole, don’t fret,” You begin, lifting your face finally to address him. You can feel Dorian clutch at you harder after you open your mouth to speak. “I should have said something earlier, and I’m sorry for that. I didn’t want to worry or distract any of you,” your words were loud enough to speak to the whole group but you said them for Dorian’s benefit. Varric turns away, seemingly to give you some privacy, but from where you stand you can see him rubbing at his own face. It is off putting to realize that this dwarf, who never caves under anything, is wiping away tears at the thought of your potential death.

Eventually Dorian’s grip becomes so tight you aren’t sure if you’re actually breathing and then he lets go and steps away. His cheeks have some khol tracks on them but he disregards them as he gives you his darkest glare.

“Well now I have two things to kill that uppity elf for. Knowing him he probably won’t have the decency to off himself for my benefit, so that means we need to find him. Fast,” he says, looking more determined than he had the day he left for Tevinter. You know that this is going to be the only time he’ll let his emotions get the run of him and you try schooling your face into a determined mask as well. You step forward, ready to return to the task when he reaches out and grabs your shoulder.

“Once this is all done with, you best believe that I am going to be having more than a few words with you Amatus, and I can’t imagine our friends will be silent during this either. So you best stay alive or I will bring you back so that we will all get our chance to beat some lessons into you. I can do that you know,” he threatens. You could only chuckle and reply back with,

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything,”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! Thanks for reading! JT is my super dumb inquisitor who somehow manages to fall into a lot of dumb situations. However this is just a lil drabble I wanted to write after I heard Cole bringing up the hand thing and Dorian's reply to it. Then I just kept going because i know its impossible to stop but I wanted to write it out anyway. If you've got any questions feel free to drop it below or message me at my tumblr easybakedoodles!


End file.
